Lonely without you
by iytshpprdt2106
Summary: Megu is upset and runs off to the forest. Ryuu follows her and consoles her. What happens when Kyuu walks in on them...?


_Lonely without you_

I was walking down the corridor, when someone caught my hand and pulled me inside an empty class room. Before I could shout, a hand covered my mouth and turned me around. I sighed in relief when I saw who it was.

'Why did you do that Ryuu? You almost scared me, you know that?' I asked him. We've been in a relationship for quite some time now but never found the right moment to tell the others. He sighed and said,

'Well….um….I missed you, love. I wanted to see you that's why. I am sorry I scared you.' He said and gave me a cute pout.

I giggled 'Its ok. Now that you have seen me can we be on our way?' I asked.

'Nope'

'Oh! And why is that?' I asked.

'Because I need something from you.' He replied

I raised my eyebrow and asked, confused, 'What is it?'

'This' he said and captured my lips. At first it was sweet but soon it became more heated. My hands which were resting on his shoulders moved upward and my fingers knotted themselves in his hair. One of his hands held on to my hip while the other moved to my neck.

He pressed me to the door, but our mouths never got separated. He gently licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I obliged. Our tongue battled for dominance and his won finally. He didn't leave a single place unnoticed.

He explored every nook and cranny of my mouth. We then broke apart for air. He rested his forehead on mine and we were both panting heavily.

'What was that for?' I asked.

'I don't know. We never get time alone these days. I wanted to kiss. So I did.' He said and smiled.

'I love you' I said.

'I love you too, like you wouldn't believe it.' He said.

Then I suddenly started crying. He got surprised but didn't ask anything. Instead he just hugged me and let me ruin his shirt. I don't know how long I cried but he didn't say anything the whole time. He just hugged me with occasional 'Its okay's and 'I am here's.

I soon stopped crying but my sobs didn't. Later, after my sobs were reduced to occasional sniffles, he led me out of the classroom and into the woods near the house where we have our classes.

After he took us to a secluded spot where no one can see us, he turned around to face me. The forest floor looked quite interesting so that's where I was looking, instead of his eyes. If I did, I was sure to break down again.

He lifted my chin with his finger and gave me a small kiss on my lips. I turned away from him.

'Megumi, look at me. Please! I want to know why you cried so suddenly! Why are you not talking with me? Was it something I said?' He asked anxiously.

I didn't reply, just stood there silently. He signed and asked 'You know I love you right?'

I simply nodded. My eyes filled with tears. I blinked them back. Noticing this, he said 'Come here' and opened his arms. When I didn't move he just pulled to him and stared running his fingers through my hair and asked, 'Love, is there something you are not telling me?'

I simply nodded my head again.

'Well, do you want to talk about it?' he asked softly

I nodded again.

'Ok then! I'll wait till you're ready.' He said

I took a few deep breaths and pulled away slightly.

He smiled at me and encouraged me to speak, 'Well when you said you loved me it reminded me of my parents. They said they loved me but always left me all alone and went on business tours. I was always alone in my house since I was five. I was scared that you will leave me too. I was…scared…..I can't…..bear it if you leave me…Please, Ryuu, don't do that! You wont right?' By this time I was in hysterics, 'I _love _you, Ryuu. Don't leave me.' I whispered.

He didn't say anything so I raised my head which was buried in his chest and looked at his face. It was one of pure shock. '_I knew it! He doesn't love me! He is gonna leave me too' _I thought.

I tried hard to hold back my tears but a few escaped. This caught his attention and he looked at me with a small smile. '_This is it, Megu! Be prepared!_' I thought to myself.

'Megu! Why are you crying?' He asked startled as I started to cry into my hands. I turned around and stared to run, but he caught my wrist and asked, 'Why are you running away from me?'

'Because you will leave me too one day, like my parents. You don't love me like you said! And when you leave me I don't think I can stay alone anymore! Please don't-'

But I was cut off by his lips feverently on mine. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. I gave up to the passion and kissed him back knowing its going to hurt later.

After making out for sometime we broke apart for air. He cupped my face in his hands and said, 'I'll never leave you even if my life depends on it. Maybe I will but only if it is really necessary and if I can I'll take you with me. I wont leave you so don't cry, ok? I love you and I mean it. Nothings going to come between us. Alright, lets get to class before we're missed.'

I didn't know what to say I ran up to him hugged him and kissed him with all the passion I have. The impact made us fall backwards, with me on top of him. He flipped us over so he was towering over me.

'why did you attack me like that? Though I can't say I hated it. It is actually the contrary. I loved it!' he said and smirked. I blushed and hit him on the chest. And tried to push him off me, but no avail.

'C'mon Ryuu, I have to go! Get up!' I said frustrated.

'Nope! Not unless you say the magic words' he said and smirked. Again

'Please?' I asked

'Good try, but not the right one.' He said

That's it! I locked my hands around his neck, pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him until he got distracted and got up and started to run. He got over his shock quickly and caught up with me.

He caught my waist and pushed me against a tree, trapping me with his hands. I tried pushed him again but one of his hands caught both of mine and pinned them over my head and moved closer to me so that his breath was fanning my face.

He leaned closer as if coming to kiss me but changed his mind at the last minute and started to trail kisses from my forehead. He kissed my forehead then my nose. I closed my eyes and he kissed my eyelids. Then came my cheeks.

He kissed all over my face except my mouth, teasing me. He kissed my jaw line then my neck. I stretched it so he can have more access. His licked, kissed and bit my neck. I gave out a small moan, which brought his attention back to my lips. He came so close and at last sealed the gap. He let go of my hands and cupped my face with it instead. He bit and sucked my bottom lip and-

'Hey! Megu…..Whoa! Wrong timing! Sorry' said Kyuu.

We broke apart quickly and I blushed and looked at the ground. There was a awkward silence which was broke by Kyuu.

'What were you both upto?' he asked suspiciously.

'Practicing CPR?' It came out as a question. Ryuu looked at me like I couldn't have got a better answer. I stuck my tongue out at him.

'Since when did CPR involve using tongues anyway? It looked more like making out….Wait! Were you both making out?' Kyuu asked.

Ryuu nodded and said 'We'er going out for quite sometime.'

'And you didn't bother to tell us?' Kyuu asked

'No! We wanted to wait for the right time. That's all!' I replied

'Okay…..i guess I'll let you continue what I interrupted…Oh! Yea…Megu….Come to class soon' he said, winked at us and went.

Ryuu looked at me, 'Well what a nice way for him to find out! With me pressing you up a tree and my tongue down your throat!' I giggled.

'You find it funny do you?' he asked. I nodded and giggled again to prove my point.

He started to stalk towards me. I started to move back, until I lost my balance and started to fall, but before I could he caught me and pulled me to him. I fell on his chest instead. I looked up shyly. He smiled and dipped me and bent lower and lower until he reached my lips. He then pressed his to mine and my hands moved to his hair and we started out from where we cut off.

_**End (or is it the beginning?)**_

* * *

Well...What do you think?

Any good?

Any bad?

My first Ryuu and Megumi Fic...

So please...no flames! :D

R&R please! =)


End file.
